Naruto: The Son of Hades
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Hades couldn't resist the temptations of Kushina Uzumaki. She bared him a son named Naruto Uzumaki. He died and his soul returned to the Underworld to be judged on his worth. Hades accepted him as his son and allows him to attend Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea appeared to me after I finished reading the book "Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightening Thief" and I just HAVE to write this. The character looks will be based off God of War 3 except Hades because he looks fat but cool and badass, but still fat. Considering this is of Greek Mythology, this may be a harem. It isn't confirmed, but it may be. And before you guys who are opposed to Harems say anything, remember, this is Greek Mythology based. They did that stuff all the time. I will be using monsters of other legends along with the monsters related to Greek mythology like vampires, werewolves/lycans, etc.

Summary: Hades could not resist the temptations of the redhead named Kushina Uzumaki. She bared him a son she named Naruto Uzumaki. When he died, his soul was sent to the Underworld to judged on his worth of being the Prince of the Underworld. With the hardships he faced in his life and his refusal to give in, he deemed worthy of being the son of Hades and the new prince. Upon the suggestion of Kushina, Hades allowed Naruto to attend Camp Half-Blood in order to enjoy the remainder of his childhood before maturing and becoming the Prince of the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Ahhh…the fine flesh of mortals. How I love it. If only there was a Goddess that could peak my interest. Sadly, that is not the case. All of them are arrogant, but I can't say anything. I know I myself let loose an aura of arrogance. All of the gods have fallen to arrogance. It appears, however, that I am the only one aware of this. This arrogance would not be a problem if it had not been for one thing.<p>

Even us gods can die.

That is right. The almighty gods of Olympus can be killed. We try our best to keep this from the mortals, have them live in fear of us. Have them think we have absolute control of their lives. There is one thing they have that our other creations do not. They have free will over their lives for as long as they live, but once dead they release control to us, to me. We may influence their actions, we may meddle in their lives for our benefit, but they are still strong in their own right. Even so we still rule over them, though not as much as we did eons ago. Not ever since they stopped believing. We tried, but they just stopped all of a sudden, accepting this thing called _science_. We let them have their fun for a few centuries, but then the day a reckoning came. We decided to start over from scratch. Over course their were some objections, from those like Athena and Demeter, but it was decided. The mortals should have heeded the prophecy they deemed 2012, they would have stood a better chance. Of course the underworld filled up substantially, but I am Hades, I can handle anything.

Immediately after, since we needed mortals to reign over because they were our power, we restored life again, but this time without any interference. We would not rule over them, we would not demand sacrifices, we will see how the mortals do without us. And did they do well. All we needed to do was give a man some of the Flame of Olympus to see how they would respond and it exceeded expectations. He mastered it and they started calling it chakra. The humans now call him the Sage of the Six Paths. Humans are interesting indeed. They went through three great wars, at least to them they were great, for us it was just entertainment. However I found myself smitten with a certain mortal. She has the beauty worthy of a Goddess, the attitude worthy of a Warrior of Sparta, and the soul worthy of my interest. It has been quite some time since I lay with a mortal. If she were to bear my child I am sure he would become great. However, I must be cautious of Zeus and Poseidon. Even though it is not forbidden to lay with a mortal, it is... shall I say...unfair for the three brothers to have children. We can if we wanted to, but nothings stops the other two from sending obstacles to kill the child. It is not uncommon for a God or Goddess to have mortal children, as a matter of fact it is a common thing. It is my brothers and I that have sworn an oath to never impregnate a mortal. Of course we still do it, and we all know it. Mortals may be weak, but they are interesting. Of course claiming that child is another thing. If that were to happen, we had the right to remove it from existence or if the child spikes the interest of it's father, to prove himself to the other gods. If I were to produce a child, it would have to be strong until I deem it time for me to introduce myself. Otherwise if it proves weak, I care not if Zeus or Poseidon handles it.

But I knew just from the look of this woman she would bear me a strong child, a child worthy enough to be the prince of the underworld. Damn that Persephone. Her refusal to bear another child is irritating. I dearly hope this mortal bears me a son to call my own, a prince. Melinoe has no interest in anyone, be it man or God. It is hard enough I must do without her for 6 months. Damn that Demeter, why I should… *growl* there is no need to be angry over such a trivial matter. After all, I am immortal; I need not worry over such things. I have a mortal worthy of the title goddess to meet. She is called Kushina Uzumaki, if I am correct. Such weird names in this era.

-13 years later-

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Two voices screamed as their attacks collided. One went by the name Naruto Uzumaki, the other went by Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto intentionally diverted his attack from hitting any fatal organs to Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't feel the same way and aim towards Naruto's heart. It stuck dead center, to Naruto's shock. He fell to the ground with a 'thud' and was struggling to stay alive. "W-why? Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I needed to kill you to gain power. With the Mangekyou Sharingan, I am closer to killing Itachi. I'm sorry, but it had to be this way, Naruto. Goodbye." Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's chest and began to walk away. Naruto's eyes grew lifeless as his life began to wither away.

-Inside Naruto's mindscape-

"**Dammit boy! Was saving that lost cause worth your own life? There is no way I could save you, hopefully Hades accepts you as his son seeing how your life turned out. I wonder if Kushina is doing alright. I'm sure she's doing fine, I dearly miss her. I hope they can turn this boy's attitude around or he won't stand a chance against Zeus's obstacles, whatever he may send. I cant wait to get back to lord Hades. It is terribly boring in the human world." **Kyuubi said with a grunt. Life was going to get interesting, for both her and her container.

-The Underworld-

Life was good for Kushina. She was beautiful, had a great body, and was Queen of the Underworld, well, for 6 months at least. If only Hades would get rid of that bitch Persephone. Hell, she doesn't even want to be here, he might as well get rid of her. It just irritated her she had to play second to her. Hades told her she wasn't second, she was first actually. He said he wished Persephone was more like her, but he couldn't turn her away. He was fond of his daughter, Melinoe. She figured that was his way of saying he loved her. Melinoe loved her mother, so if he got rid of Persephone he was sure Melinoe would leave with her .But she guessed she shouldn't be angry, after all out of the entire world, she was chosen as the next bride of Hades. Of course she did wish to see her son, but Hades forbid it. He said if he lived up to his expectations then he would be allowed shelter in the palace. If not, he'd be thrown with the rest of the souls. She claimed he was being heartless and unfair, he replied he was the God of the Underworld, he had that right. Kushina left it at that, not wanting to anger her husband, and enjoyed her life as Queen. Of course she couldn't stand Persephone. They despised each other. They were 2 sides of the same coin. Kushina was grateful for Hades for giving her the life she had. Persephone wished she was with her mother Demeter and could just leave behind this life. She didn't, however, want to leave her daughter Melinoe here with her father. They didn't hate each other enough to harm or kill the other, but they disliked each other greatly.

Kushina tried to like Persephone's daughter, Melinoe. But she found she couldn't. She was sadistic and enjoyed causing pain to the tortured souls. She even disliked her father somewhat for not allowing her to venture into the living world to torture and haunt living souls. They didn't hate each other, Kushina and Melinoe, they just tolerated each other. The feeling was neutral between them.

But now she didn't have to worry about anything anymore. Her son just died and she was happy. _'Boy did that sound wrong.' _She knew Hades would accept Naruto after the life he had. Beatings, hard living conditions, having everyone hate him and he still didn't break. He held on all his life, she didn't see how he couldn't be worthy of being the new prince. Of course he would have to marry Melinoe, but she'd worry about that later. Right now she was walking towards the chambers she shared with Hades and Persephone. She pushed the doors open and saw Hades sleeping. She gently shook him to wake him up. Once she saw he him waking she said, "It is time, Hades. It is time for Naruto to face Judgment." Spoke Kushina seriously. Hades nodded to her and waved at her to begone. It was time to possibly introduce another family member.

-With Naruto-

Naruto found himself on a boat. It was being rowed by a figure in a dark hooded robe. In the river they were in, he saw what appeared to be people swimming aimlessly in the river. The water was red but transparent. He was curious and was starting to reach down into the water when he was smacked in the face with a paddle. "OW! What the hell was that for?" He said, nursing his nose.

"It was a warning. Never try that again. If you do put your hand in there just a centimeter, they'll drag you down with them. Not even lord Hades would be able to tell you apart from the souls. This river we are sailing on is known as the River of Styx. I smacked you because even after I calmly warned others, they were foolish and went ahead anyway. Now they are a part of this river, though not all of them. Most of these souls were placed here, some, like I said, reached into the water."

Naruto nodded to the man, who didn't see it. Where was he? Is he dead? Most likely he is. If so, was he in heaven or hell? It sure didn't look like hell, not as it was described, but not like heaven either. The only thing this place looked was just depressing. But what did he know, he didn't really believe in Kami and all that. Not after the life he had. There was one thing he noticed just now though. His hair and eyes were different. The reflection showed him having green eyes and red hair. His skin was also slightly pale. "So you're his kid, huh? Feel sorry for ya, actually." He was brought out of his musings by the robed figure.

"Who's kid? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out when you get there. I just hope you're ready."

Naruto wanted to say more, but he left it at that. He was dead so what did it matter. The rest of the ride was peaceful, at least for the guider of souls. Naruto couldn't block out the screams of terror.

The boat stopped at what appeared to be a palace for a king(1). The robed figure pointed toward the palace "Go there. He'll be waiting." Naruto gulped, quite scared of what he'll find. He began to walk, but then he turned around toward the robed figure.

"Um…mister? What is your name?" the said figure chuckled with amusement.

"Well, it's the first time I was asked by a newcomer. Call me Grim, the Grim Reaper. You guys call me and my buddy death, although we have 2 different roles that play in that. I guide the souls in the underworld, he guides the souls _to _the underworld for judgment. You can call him the Shinigami. See you kid." Naruto knew he should have been shocked, but for some reason he wasn't. He looked at the palace and that's when he noticed the background made it more terrifying. There were people falling from above from the sky, if you could call it that. All there was at the top was earth , literally. And off in the distance, he could hear the melodies of a woman. It didn't have any lyrics, but it didn't need any to tell of her sorrow. It was beautiful, yet depressing. He looked towards the palace and with heavy feet, he began to walk towards his unknown judgment.

-With the royal family-

(2) Hades sat near Kushina, who was to his right. He had an empty seat to his left which was Persephone's seat. He decided it was only necessary for Kushina and he to be there since it was going to be quick. His hair, if you could call it that, was blue fire (no this is not the Disney version). He wore a crown which protruded five spikes going in every direction. His eyes were glowing blue and he had pale skin. He had a full grown beard as well. He wore a black gauntlet on his left arm that looked like an angry demonic skull. He wore a black short sleeved robe that was cut so that it showed the lower-right half of his upper body. He could see he was perfectly fit from seeing the right side of his abs. On top of the robe was what appeared to be a wave layer design that covered the top half of his body. His left shoulder carried the same design as his gauntlet, an angry demonic skull. His entire lower body was covered by a circumference of black fabric.

Kushina had her red hair down, as always. She wore a black robe made for a queen, but it showed some of her cleavage as well. On her hands were black leather gloves that stopped near her elbow. She wore black high heels that didn't make her look like a slut and/or whore and sat with her right leg crossed over her left leg. She wore skull earrings with blue gems for eyes.

Soon the main doors opened and the servants walked in with Naruto. He looked uneasy at first, but then when he saw Hades he looked outright terrified. Who wouldn't be when there taken to the king of the underworlds palace and he looked like that?

"Ahhhh…..Naruto…it is good to see you again. Do you know of me?" asked Hades. Naruto shook his head, to scared to speak. This annoyed the ruler.

"There is a saying that I quite love. It is '_speak_ when spoken to.' Now I ask again, do you know of me?" he demanded with a tone that commanded respect.

"N-no sir." Naruto prided himself on having guts. He prided himself of have no fear and showing none in front of an enemy. He was brave and had an immense amount of courage. He vowed to never show fear again when he was a child because fear was weakness. However now, his resolve melted in front of this man.

"My lord, you do not have to frighten him so." Said Kushina.

"I have seen his life and while I commend his resolve, I know his has little respect for others. Now, Naruto, you do not know of me, but I certainly know of you. I have had my eye on you ever since you were conceived. I have watched you struggle while you aimed for the top. You struggled all of your life until you died, never achieving your dream. But do no fret, Naruto, for you have a second chance. You will start anew here in this very place. There was a scheduled judgment for your arrival, but I have already passed you. You have lived a life where most mortal men would choose the easy path of suicide. But you didn't, you drove on, knowing deep down in your heart that you would never find acceptance amongst those ignorant fools. That, Naruto, is where I must commend you. Now I must ask you will you choose to live again amongst the mortal fools, or shall you take your place as Prince of the Underworld? Choose wisely, my son. I shall give you time to think with your mother. Should you agree, Melinoe is to be your bride, but only when you and your body have matured enough. Even we Gods find the acts some of you humans perform with children disgusting. Kushina, take him to our chambers where you can talk with him. I know you are dying to meet your son." Naruto stood there, still trying to process what was just said to him. Even when Kushina gently took his hand and led him to her chambers he did not snap out of his stupor. When they made it, she lashed on to his chest, hugging him tightly and crying while doing so. She explained to him everything, and needless to say he went through lots of emotions; sadness, surprise, shock, anger, betrayal, and finally happiness. He had a family now, he didn't care about all the riches that came along with being the son of Hades. He didn't care about the fact that he would have to prove himself to Zeus and Poseidon once Hades claims him as his son. He would do anything to make his new father proud even though he just met him. He was just grateful his father didn't disown him and abandon him to the souls of the underworld. Once this was said, Kushina was content and spent the rest of the day talking and spending much needed time with Naruto.

-The next day-

"So Naruto, what is your choice? I can grate you life again upon Earth and grate you power to destroy anything that can stand in your way, or you can choose to stay here. What will it be?" questioned Hades.

"If I may, father, mother offered me a third choice." Hades raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed Naruto to continue. "She told me of a place where other demi-gods, known as half-bloods, gather for training and acknowledgement called Camp Half-Blood. I do wish to stay here, but I also wish to meet other kids like me." Hades looked on in thought.

"Hmmm…so you choose a camp over riches and power? Ha, you are Kushina's son, after all. Very well, I will allow this, but you will return in due time. I do need a prince, after all. As a parting gift, I give you these. I was going to give them to you when you were crowned prince, but I figure you will get good training while you are there." He snapped his fingers and something appeared on the ground in a flash of purple. It was a spiked chain with two glowing purple hooks at the end. "These, my son, are the Claws of Hades. You can change the name if you wish. I first used them in the War of the Titans. Now, I have no need for them. They allow you to rip the souls out of your opponents and to summon souls for battle temporarily. I have no use for them, as I have full control over the souls. Take them with you, and you will be recognized instantly as the son of Hades. Be wary of the children of Demeter, for any linking to me will cause their hatred." Naruto put aside his amazement of the weapons and asked,

"Why?"

"That shall be explained in time. You might even find out while you are there. Now go with your mother to make preparations. Remember, be wary of air and water travel. Those are the domains of Zeus and Poseidon. When you have proved yourself, you will be granted passage. Until then, try to avoid them. Now go."

-Later-

Naruto didn't change his clothing yet, since Hades only harbored clothing for the royal. He decided he'd change when he got to Half-Blood Camp. "I'm sorry, mom. Maybe I should stay here with you."

"Oh as much as I would want you to, I think you should experience fun while you are still a child. I believe you are not ready for the title of Prince, though I do not see why Hades doesn't see that. You must mature first, but also have fun as a child. We will keep in touch, we can always contact each other."

"But how? This is the underworld."

"That is where the learning begins. For advice, while Zeus's and Poseidon's domains are on Earth, you do have an advantage near the dead like grave yards. The dead makes you more alert and stronger to an extent. Now come on, I'll open a portal to the camp." Kushina began to chant in Ancient Greek language and a red portal flared to life a few yards in front of them. She hugged Naruto and said "Remember, I love you son. Be good now and have fun."

"I love you too, mom." She kissed him on the cheek and let him go. Naruto looked back one last time before smiling to his mother, who smiled back, and walked into the portal. His new life is beginning. He wondered what adventures awaited him. He wanted to think nothing interesting would happen, but he couldn't. He was the son of Hades and Kushina, and labeled the most unpredictable…no…that was his old life. He was nothing now, just another demi-god. He vowed to make a name for himself, in honor of his father. He would make him proud.

* * *

><p>AN: Done. Took some time, but I'm satisfied. I know Kushina may seem a little different from the Manga, but hey, whatever. Like I said, this may be a harem, most likely but not confirmed. I'm thinking on it. I haven't showed Persephone or Melinoe yet because he isn't suppose to meet them yet. He will when he returns. Any questions, suggestion, or criticism will be accepted in a review. The Juubi was a monster made by all 3 of the brothers in order to keep the mortals in check. When the Sage of the Six paths divided it into 9 separate beings, the Brothers lost their control over them. Rather then destroying them, the Gods of Olympus allowed them to roam free, seeing if the mortals would still be kept in check. It worked, but then the mortals started sealing them into other mortals. At first the Gods were outraged, but then they reasoned the mortals would keep themselves in check since with power like that the villages would be hesitant to attack one another. Kyuubi is dead, but like all monsters she will return in time. Have a nice day.

(1) It looked like the beginning of God of War 3, except all the bridges and walkways are fixed.

(2) I put a link to what Hades looks like on my profile.

I know you guys are probably thinking "This author is a lazy ass!" But that isn't the case. I can't describe places, clothing, or appearences for shit. I try, but I wanted Hades to look cool and badass, but still have the look of an old life and wisdom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while. The only reason I put out that chapter was because I had time to spare. I'd been stressing over some damn important ass project for school (the bane of every kid's existence) so I couldn't write a single word until it was due. But now I'm back and I want to say something. Whatever you see Naruto as that is how you see him. I can't be specific. Naruto will not do a personality change 180 style in a matter of 5 seconds like in quite a lot of stories. He will still be pretty much the same, except he won't be as naïve and he will slowly change. I'm not saying his gonna be a goody-2-shoes the whole story. Remember, Naruto has a family now. He has a father. He does not want to lose that. He will do _**anything **_and _**everything **_to make them proud, specifically Hades, even if it goes against everything he stands for. Once you get something you desire that you never had, you will do almost anything to keep it.

Naruto will not go around randomly fucking girls. He will not have a large harem (I mean I read stories where he has like 6-10, maybe even more girls. What the fuck, man!) .Girls will not instantly fall for him. For example: _'Wow look at him! He is so handsome! Oh no I'm blushing!'_ He will be surrounded by warriors, both male and female, and warriors have pride. It will take more than looks to impress the lady descendants of Gods and/or mystical creatures.

I have a request for anyone up to it. I call out for the aid of a… helper(s) (Inner pride: **Don't do it Wild-Dog! You can't! IT'S KILLING MEEEEEE!**). If you know a good bit about Greek Mythology and you have read Percy Jackson: The Lightening Thief, some of the books, most of the books, preferably the entire series, that'll be great. I myself have only read the first book, but I am prepared for spoilers as I can't seem to get my hands on the rest of them. I want you to give me interesting characters and/or plot elements from the series. I also would like monsters, heros, or anything of importance from Greek Mythology, I can only name what I have seen from the God of War series (no I am not interested in Greek Mythology for that reason only. I have been ever since 2nd or 3rd grade when I first learned of Greek Mythology). Note: The Satyr will not be just guides and searchers for pan like they are in the books. They will be like in God of War, totally badass. I mean, they had speed and agility with this cool looking weapon. The first time I fought them they kicked my ass in God of War 1.

Last thing, I'll explain why it has taken me this long to update. I won't go into detail, so I'll just say school stress, lack of internet, and the most important, writer's block. And it wasn't mid story, it was the freaking _**first **_paragraph! I know right? That's lame. But for the life of me I just. Couldn't. get. Pass. that damn paragraph. I don't know why it's like my mind just went blank!

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped out of the portal and found himself…exactly where he died, in the valley of the end. At first he was confused, but then a blue transparent image of Kushina appeared before him. "Naruto, I bare some upsetting news. Hades decided you must prove your worth to him. You must find your way to Camp Half-Blood yourself. Be warned, my son, it will be harder since your death released the seal that held Kyuubi. Hades and I are confident in your abilities to survive long enough to reach Camp Half-Blood since you have ninja training and the Claws of Hades. Remember, around the dead you have an advantage, use it." With that she fazed out of existence. Naruto was surprised at the news, although not as much as he should be. Naruto just grinned and looked with determination. This will give him a chance to prove himself to his father and make him proud to call him his son. The one question that picked at his mind, however, was simple. <em>'Where the hell do I start?' <em> He was cut from his musings when he heard something. He turned to the river with a grimace. The memory of Sasuke doing a reverse Tomb Stone Pile-Driver on him came back to him. He shook his head of the memory and walked towards the river…

only to be tackled to the ground. Naruto was shocked his survival instincts didn't kick in, and because of that he was completely at the mercy of his attacker. He was pinned down with strength he couldn't hope to match yet and he prayed to the Gods, mainly his father, that he would survive this.

"Who are you? If the answer I here isn't what I consider good, consider your life forfeit." Commanded a feminine voice. Naruto opened his eyes and didn't know if he should blush or shit his pants.

The girl looked a little older than him, not by much. She had slightly green skin and vertically slanted dark green eyes with slits in them like a snake. The first thought to come to mind was pretty, the second thought to come to mind was 'Holy Shit!' when he saw her hair, which wasn't hair. It was in fact snakes. At first Naruto wanted to yell for help, but then he remembered who his father was. It was bad enough to be caught off guard; he did not want to shame his father further by appearing weak. So he forced himself to remain calm and answered, "Naruto. If you don't mind me asking, why did you attack me?"

"Naruto? Stupid name. And I didn't attack you without reason. That portal you came out of was a portal from the underworld, and Hades doesn't allow just anyone to just leave. Now I ask again, who are you, redhead?" she demanded aggressively.

"That is none of your concern, princess snake. Now I suggest you get off of me or things might get violent." Threatened Naruto. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, and then she out right laughed as if he just told a very funny joke. She stopped and looked at him with a deadly expression.

"You are in no shape to be making demands of me, boy. Now you are testing my patience. I will ask one final time and if I do not receive an answer, you will make a nice piece of art at my home. Who are you?" she said. Naruto decided he had enough with this girl and head butted her, hard. She yelped and grabbed her forehead, allowing Naruto an opening to punch her in the face. She rolled off of him and stood up with a look of anger. Naruto got up and pulled out a kunai. He knew not to pull out the Claws of Hades, he had absolutely no experience with them and he knew he would only swing them like a madman if he tried. "Fine! If you wish to die, so be it!"

Now that he got a full look at her, the only thing she wore was a full body camouflage spandex. Naruto knew it was made for agility and stealth purposes, it was more effective since her skin was slightly green. He just couldn't decide rather it was also made for sex appeal. It hugged her body tightly, specifically her breast, which were in Naruto's opinion 'not bad'. He could even see her nipples, indicating no bra. Naruto almost wanted to give up, who would want to hurt that? But he steeled himself; he couldn't back down out of his first fight as a demi-god. So the now redhead prepared himself.

"Bring it on, bitch!" _"This is bad! My chakra is all messed up since Kyuubi is gone, and all I have is a kunai. I have the Claws, but I have no experience with them. I'll have to use them as a last resort. So far I know she has a greater amount of strength then me. She also is very good at stealth; I didn't even sense her comin' when she tackled me. I'm sure with that snake-like appearance she as good agility, how could she not. I just hope I have superior speed, if I don't I'm a goner. I'll have to at least try to finish this in one blow.'_

Naruto put his hands in the seal to perform Kage no Bunshin, but found he couldn't. _'What the hell? I can't do Kage no Bunshin! This is REALLY bad now! What do I do?'_

The girl dash forward and land a kick to Naruto's face, who let his guard down with the shock of not being able to generate chakra. He stumbled back, but quickly regained his composure. The girl was smirking in his direction. Only one thought came to mind: _'This is utter bullshit…'_

-In the Underworld-

"You did what? I have supported almost every one of your decisions, but this is going too far!" said an angry Kushina. She just learned that Hades took Naruto's chakra away from him leaving him none. Since chakra was formed from the Fire of Olympus, a Half-Blood of any race could live without it completely. The only problem Kushina had with this was the timing.

"My son will learn to survive without the use of what the mortal call chakra. It will only hinder his progress, Kushina. The chakra you are so greatly fond of his merely a small portions worth of the fire of Olympus. Trust me, Kushina, this is for the better." Said Hades.

"While I do agree with you, Lord Hades, could you not have chosen a better time to do this? He could die fighting her! And if he does you cannot come back this time."

"I know that. This was the best time. Right now he is in battle with a weakling. It is better he learn now than later when fight a most dangerous opponent."

"He WILL fight a most dangerous opponent; when he defeats her _she _will come and surely kill him." Said Kushina, clearly frightened at the thought.

"I am sure that will not be the case, my dear." Said Hades. Kushina looked at him with question.

"And how do you know? You know you can't directly interfere with this." Hades just kept his impassive look.

"Have faith, my dear. Have faith."

-With Naruto-

Naruto panted heavily. This bitch was tough. He was sure he could have beaten her if his chakra was normal. But something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was defiantly wrong. He did manage to get a few hits in, but not enough to tire her out. He was right that he was faster than her, but he was also right about her agility. She had good reflexes, and perfect flexibility. Naruto knew if this continued he would be finished. So with a deep breath, in and out, he drew the Claws of Hades. This caused the girl to smile. "Finally getting serious are we? Well I think it's time I did too." That sentence caused Naruto to pale. She was getting serious _now_? He cursed under his breath. He hoped he made it out of this alive. He didn't care if he won or loss, he just wanted to get the hell out of here. "If it makes you feel better, I'm winning because I saw your fight with that other kid. So I know most of your moves. That being said, why aren't your using you jutsu stuff? It'll be more fun for me that way."

"Ha! Like I need any of that to beat you." He said with confident smirk, but that didn't stop that one bead of sweat that dropped from his eyebrow. The girl saw his, and gave a bloodthirsty smile.

"Tell me if I hit the mark, but it's not that you don't want to, it's that you can't, am I right?" Naruto's only response was a glare. Her bloodthirsty smile turned into a bloodthirsty devilish smirk. "Oh boy. It sure dose suck to be you, huh. Well, for every warrior, it is a common trait to give one's name before the death of their opponents. My name is Selket, and prepare to meet Hades, permanently. Any last words?"

"Yeah, what should I use your hair for after I defeat you? Awesome looking boots, or a nice looking belt? Maybe both?" Said Naruto mockingly. The now named Selket just sneered at Naruto and prepared herself. Naruto grabbed his Claws tightly, when they started to glow brightly. He looked at them in confusion, and then out of nowhere he saw flashes of unknown visions.

_Naruto found himself in a terrain of a barren wasteland. The earth's surface was scorched, trees were on fire, and there wasn't any water in sight. The sight before him, however, is a sight that he will NEVER forget. It will be forever etched into his memory as one of the most amazing things he has ever witnessed in his life. He saw a battle before him, but not just any battle, it was a battle of the Great War. He saw a ginat wearing only enough clothing to cover his lower regions. He had iron spikes erupting from his body, and he had chains erupting from his back. He wore a helmet that had curved horns on the top of his head that pointed downwards. Where his face was supposed to be it looked more like a furnace. There was literally fire there, seen through vertical strips of iron. He looked slightly out of shape, but Naruto could tell that was a mixture of fat and muscle, mostly muscle. The most startling thing, however, was his choice of weapons. They were the Claws of Hades._

'_Is that…father?' asked Naruto to himself in amazement. There was only one word that came to mind when he saw his father: Badass! 'He looks so cool!' he thought. Hades was a giant, by human standards. Naruto almost pissed himself when he saw who he was fighting. The man was huge, and made Hades look like a regular sized human. He was currently being forced on his knees by Hades. It looked like Hades was trying to rip is right out of his body. The man was struggling to free himself. Naruto didn't see how, he was HUGE! He was easily taller than any mountain he has ever seen before. _

_The being was bold, and looked strong as hell. He had hair on his chest, and enough hair to cover his lower regions. This man was Cronos; Leader of The Titans. Hades was behind him with his Claws embedded in Cronos's chest, pulling as hard as he could. He was straining because of the size of the Titan leader. Hades could feel he was close, when he heard a roar of anger. He looked to his left, only to fly back as he was hit an earthquake. This forced him to let go of Cronos, who slouched over, clearly tired. He was on his hands and knees. Hades looked to see the being that attacked him was a Titan with four arms, also necked. He prepared himself when he saw the Titan holler in pain. He saw him be electrocuted by lighting from a high cliff. Hades was relieved to see his brother, Poseidon. _

_Poseidon looked young with long hair. He had sea blue markings on his body and had a silver head bracelet around his forehead. His entire upper body was exposed, showing his muscled body. He wore a white Greek-styled waist rope and silver sandals. He too, like his brother, was giant sized. He charged his lighting, and sent another burst towards the Titan, Atlas. Hades took this chance to throw his hooks towards the Titan, and his defeat was assured. Under the combined might of Hades and Poseidon, Atlas was forced on his hands and kness. Though he struggled, he knew he stood no chance. His soul was ripped from his body, and was captured by Hades. _

Naruto snapped out of it, and found himself back where he was from the start. He felt…something. He felt energized. He felt… powerful. With knowledge he didn't have before, he roared and slammed his fist to the ground, making the sending large tremors through the earth. Selket didn't expect the assault, and struggled to keep her balance. Naruto saw this chance to swing his Claws at her. She dodged, but that was the plan. Naruto imbedded the claw into the ground and jumped into the air. He pulled the chain to quicken his descent and decked her square in the jaw and sent her flying into the forest. Naruto looked at his fist, surprised at his sudden gain in strength. _'Oh hell yeah! Who's the man? I am!'_ Naruto heard a hiss and saw Selket, who was nursing her cheek. "What the hell was that? I'm sure if you had this strength before you would have used it."

"You're right. I don't know what happened, but nwo I can finally see a chance at victory." Naruto said with a gain in confidence. Selket merely smirked.

"Don't get so happy on your first real hit. Now the real fight begins."

" Ya got that right. Let's go!" Selket bared her fangs and charged. Naruto readied himself dodged an incoming punch. He tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, only for Selket to duck and come up with an uppercut which connected. Naruto used the momentum to backflip and kick Selket in the chin in the process. Selket did a backwards roll looked up to see Naruto charging at her. She smirked.

'_It's time to end this.'_ Naruto launched a punch at her, only for her to move her head to the side letting her grab him and pull him close. They both looked eyes.

…

"…What the he-" that's all Selket got out before her head flew jerked back from the head-butt she received. Naruto used this chance to perform a leg sweep, which knocked her to the ground and she landed on her back. Naruto jumped and sent his right foot crashing into her stomach. "Gah!" gasped Selket as some blood flew out. Naruto grabbed her by the neck and held her down. He raised his hook high in the air, ready to kill.

"Give up or die. It's your choice." Naruto said coldly. Naruto actually didn't want to kill her, but he had no choice if it came down to it. He wanted to make his father proud of him. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if his father disowned him because of his weakness. He just couldn't bare it if it happened. He knew that no amount of pain he was put through by the hands of Konoha would match. Naruto vowed to himself he would do _anything _to make his father proud, even if it meant losing himself.

"Hmph! I'd rather die!" yelled Selket. Naruto narrowed his eyes and griped the hook, ready to finish it when he found that he couldn't move and was pushed back by some unknown force.

"Good job, Selket. I always told this to you and your mother, you can't always depend on that ability of yours. There may be a day when you come across someone immune to it, and appears that day is today. Looks like we'll have to step up your training." Said a new voice of a male.

"Yes, father." She said obediently. Naruto looked at the man and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't any type of monster or creature. He looked human, but appearances can be deceiving. Something told Naruto, however, that this guy was human; not normal, but human.

The man was had black hair and a red sash covering his eyes, indicating he was blind. He wore a black short sleeved shirt that looked like leather. From under the shirt came long red leather material that covered his arms. He wore black elbow guards and black fighting fingerless gloves. Wrapping from his right shoulder to his lower left waist was brownish white sash with red outer layers. It had a picture of a red Chinese Dragon. His legs appeared to have black armored leather with red protective shin guards. He wore mediem sized heavy strap up boots. He also had a Katana strapped to his back in its sheath. Naruto could tell it wasn't normal, he could feel _something _coming from it.

"Boy, you are quite the fighter. I am also curious about those... hooks….you have with you. They defiantly aren't normal." Said the man calmly. Naruto was confused about two things.

"Uh…thanks? And how do you know about them, aren't you blind? And should you be trying to kill me, I did almost kill your daughter." Said Naruto, which he immediately regretted. _'Me and my big mouth.'_ He pretty much invited the man to kill him. But Naruto was surprised by his answer.

"While I cannot see them, I can feel them and the power they resonate. And as for you trying to kill my daughter, it is normal in warrior combat. I'll let it slide. Now had you actually succeeded…" he left it at that. Naruto gulped. He knew this man was strong, but he didn't want to find out how strong on his bad side. Speaking of power…

"How did you do that thing, you know, when you stopped me? I didn't see any wire or anything."

"That is a conversation for later. And plus, I just met you, I can't trust you like that." Replied the man. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well can you at least tell me your name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kenshi. You have met my daughter Selket, already. Allow me to introduce to you my wife back at the village." As he began to walk away with Selket in tow, he said, "And by the way, you are very lucky to have come across me. If it was her, you would be dead already. Come." Naruto wasn't sure if he could trust this man, but he figured he couldn't be that bad. He decided to follow the man, humming a tune as he strolled, much to the annoyance of Selket.

The three made it to a small village. Naruto was surprised at how freely Selket could walk around the village. Kenshi, sensing this, spoke up. "Normal people can't see things that aren't…abnormal or out of the ordinary. The only people that have a chance at seeing them are those with Doujutsu's, and they are in few numbers these days. That's why…mystical beings rarely visit villages that possess any kind of Doujutsu. Some prefer to remain hidden and live normal lives. Others prefer to remain hidden in isolation." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"We're here, and whatever you do, DO NOT open your eyes unless I say, you understand? My wife doesn't like visitors much. You may be immune to Selket's eyes, but I don't want to risk you looking at my wife's. It's too risky."

Kenshi opened the door to his home and a voice called out, "Oh you're home! I was worried you'd leave me all by myself. Who is this lovely piece of art?"

"He isn't art, Medusa. He's an…interesting founding. My I ask you to not turn him to stone, please?" The woman just smiled.

"Fine, but with him being such a lovely potential piece of art, I might not be able to help myself."

"Naruto, you may open your eyes now." Naruto did and looked in shock. He didn't know if he wanted to whistle in approval or run in terror. _'My penis is confused…'_

The woman before him wore an armored silver breastplate that covered her large C-cups, but he could see some cleavage. He could see her stomach which could be described as 'sexy'. She wore skin tight leggings that were green with black snake designs that showed off her firm ready to grab ass. She didn't have any footwear. She's sexy, right? That would be the assumption, until you got to her face. _'I haven't seen anything more hideous!' _thought Naruto. She, like her daughter, also had snakes for hair. But that wasn't the problem. It looked like a werewolf mauled her face, then it allowed a zombie to eat, and lastly a drunken vampire puked on her face. After all that her face was then horribly reconstructed. To sum it up, she was hideous, maybe there's a stronger word, but none comes to mind at the moment. Naruto's first reaction was to jump back in fear, but he knew the pain of being judge for something he had no control over. So would a true real smile Naruto said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Medusa seemed pleased with his reaction. "My name is Medusa, and please don't force yourself. I know I'm ugly and I accept it. I was once very beautiful, but that damn Athena cursed me! I just wish I could be beautiful again." She said sadly. Naruto looked at her with seriousness.

"Please believe me when I say I am not forcing myself. I know what it's like to be judged and cursed with something you have no control over. I have long since moved on and come to terms with my past because I have found something that I cherish with all my being, like you yourself have." Naruto said with a truthful look. Medusa smiled and her face began to morph in that of a beautiful woman. She still retained her snakes and green silted vertically slanted eyes, but her face was none the less stunning. Naruto looked surprised "Wha-"

"First impressions are always the most important." Interrupted Medusa. "I always use that form for newcomers, as a test. Why I do it is so I may see if I like you or not. And you boy I certainly like. I must admit I was not always like this. That form you witnessed was the old me, when I was cursed by Athena. And do you know what I did?" she asked in anger. Naruto shook his head. "All I said was she was jealous of my beauty and she got angry and turned me into that hideous thing you saw. For a Goddess of War and Wisdom she sure did get angry over something as petty as attractiveness. I'd rather not go into my experiences after, but I'll just say I eventually met Kenshi and the curse was broken because of our love. Now before you say anything or laugh, yes, I realize that is incredibly cliché, but as you can guess, during my time there really anything to do besides write about us, which soon in the sands of time became mythical. Now on to the present, who are you really? I can't place it, but I can smell something Godly from you and I'm sure you know what." She said. Selket looked interested and Kenshi looked… well you couldn't tell. Naruto looked nervous.

"Well, I guess since you told me something personal, I could do so as well. There really isn't much to say seeing as I just found out my father is Hades." The reactions were expected. Medusa gasped and stepped back in shock, Selket almost chocked, and Kenshi crossed his arms and tilted his head with.

"You're WHAT?" screamed Selket.

"Yeah and I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. Thing is I don't know where it is. I was supposed to travel there by a portal, but my father had other plans and wanted to test me. So now I have to find it myself." Explained Naruto. After he said that Medusa's face went from shocked to a scowl, as did Selket's. "What?"

"Camp Half-Blood," started Selket. "Those bastards, they don't want to accept me just because of who my mother is. They can all rot in the underworld for all I care!" She looked really angry. Naruto looked a little startled at this, so he tried to calm her down.

"We-well maybe I could help. Not that I'm the type to use my statues to get what I want, but I could try to get you in. I mean, being the son of Hades should allow you some kind leverage, right." Selket scoffed.

"Don't get your hopes up, being the son of Hades might just count against you."

"What do ya mean?"

"For whatever reason, Hades isn't well liked on Olympus. The only time he is able to visit is during the Winter Solace. I'm sure you will be treated the same at Camp Half-Blood." Informed Selket. Naruto took this information in and looked on in thought. He then looked at them with a frown.

"Well that's bad. But I'm sure my father wouldn't tell me to go for nothing. I will do him proud, that's for sure. So I guess we'll make them except us, if what you say is true. So how about we call a truce for now." He held out his hand with a devious smile. Selket smirked, and they both shook hands. Medusa looked really happy at the moment.

"Oh this is wonderful! Nothing like two former enemies joining forces to oppose a greater threat. But what I really want to say is nothing like young love." Naruto coughed, scratched his head and blushed while looking. Selket just smirked. _'Strong, kinda cute, and the Son of Hades. Not bad. Not bad at all.' _And above all, he is likely Prince of the Underworld. THE FREAKING UNDERWORLD! She could be a princess, a life of luxury and commanding servants, not having to lift a finger. Selket giggled at the thought, something she rarely did. Things are finally looking up for the Snake Warrior. Getting Naruto could count as a bonus, or a downside, depending on his personality; if he was a snob then screw being princess. If he wasn't, than it'll be ok. She just hoped he didn't want or need other women. But with his status, whoa she's getting ahead of herself, _possible _status as prince of the Underworld, it is likely he will have more than one woman. She just hoped it wouldn't be long term. But he didn't seem like the kind of guy to just fu…have sex and call it off. Let's not go further into her head, we'd be all day if I did.

"Selket," said Kenshi, snapping Selket from her train of thought. "Since you are going on a little adventure, I think it is time I finally teach you my special ability, telekinesis." If a grin could split someone's face in half, Selket would be dead. "Naruto, do you have time to spare? I want to teach you how to gain better control of you blades. I can't teach you how to use them, but I can teach you how to control and contact it's souls. That is how I learned how to use sound waves as a sort of sight, like one of my ancestors. I will tell you now, this will take some time. I am uncertain how long, but it will be long. Do you have the time, if you are not in a hurry?" asked Kenshi. Naruto looked surprised, and then excited.

"YES, YES, YES, OF COURSE!...I mean, yeah sure." Said Naruto, who tried but failed to contain his excitement. Selket, once again, smirked. This is the start of a beautiful friendship. And if it worked out, she'd be able to beat the shit out of the children of Athena, maybe even _'accidently' _turn 1 or more into stone. And if it truly worked out, she'd be a princess! And it's is known that Hades as a LOT of riches. Ah! A woman's dream! Now all she has to do is play her cards right, and she'll be a very happy woman.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the chapter. This is my first time reaching 5,000 words, so be happy. That fight scene, good or bad I want to know. I am a novice when it comes to fight scenes. I don't know how many OC's they'll be in this fic, but know I am not doing it because I feel like it and I won't put to much to ruin the fic. I'm doing it for the sake of the story. This also goes for that helper(s). I need help with fight scenes and maybe desriptions of characters. I know I probrably suck at fight scenes, and I'm not imaginative when it comes to clothing description.

After looking into it, I found out Hades had a son and he wasn't allowed to attend Camp Half-Blood because of his heritage. That will be an interesting plot device later in this story. And also, when the Olympians destroyed the world, they didn't wipe out humanity; they just pretty much brought out the worse in humanity. The moral code we know today was ripped to shreds. The world didn't destroy humanity, humanity destroyed humanity. And when I said the Gods immediately restored life, remember time is nothing to them. Immediately for them could mean decades or centuries for us. That itself allows me to…do things.

Now I want do things to fuck up the plot like adding a shit load of twist and OMG moments. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

When Naruto first met Medusa, I wanted to at just a smutch of humor. I know Naruto probably wouldn't have said that famous Youtube line but I just COULDN'T resist. If you want a visual of the battle in the Titan War, just look up God of War 2 The Titan war or something like that. Well, I hope you guys liked it, and until next time.

You wanna know what's one of my pet peeves about Naruto fanfiction? It's when he does a complete 180 personality wise. He goes from "I'm gonna be hokage!" to "Hmpf, as if anyone could match my level of power. Weaklings!" within like 5 seconds. Whenever I encounter those I immediately press the back button. There is no excuse for that, rather he awakens demon blood, or a new bloodline, or whatever. Now if he slowly goes from happy go lucky to badass, or arrogant, or evil, and then it's understandable. It just doesn't happen like that guys.

Last thing, I now see why having a beta reader would be a good thing, because I DID NOT feel like reading this 5,000 word chapter right after typing it. I'm not saying I didn't, I'm saying it was tiring. I now realize that those authors who right 10,000 word or more chapters most likely has a beta reader to help. So even though my pride is telling me to stop being a lazy ass and do it myself, I'm calling out for a beta reader. From now on chapters are guaranteed to be more than 4,000 words, because I NEVER write a chapter that is shorter than the first chapter. I just can't do that.

I know Selket's description is a probably little stupid, and maybe Medusa's, but I'm just not good with that. Sorry. If any can offer better ones, I'll gladly look at them. But for Selket her clothing must be made for agility, flexibility, and stealth. She is snaky, after all. And for Medusa, she can still go half snake with her legs turning into the lower half of a snake. That's why she wears no footwear, so a description without footwear please.

P.S- I promise these long A/N's are not to extend the word length. Really. I just like to get things out of the way that are currently on my mind when it relates to the story or chapter I am writing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been reading Greek Mythology stories lately, and I realize that the Gods are just as petty as man, even more so actually. They get offended and angry over things that the mortal in question had NO control over whatsoever! Hera never learned that Zeus will NEVER commit himself to her alone, it was Hera's, Aphrodite's, and Athena's fault that the Trojan War even started, over a FUCKING apple! I know that their Gods and can do whatever the hell they want, but COME ON! Leave us mortals out of your problems! Jealousy is a reoccurring emotion among the Gods. Why the HELL are they jealous of us when we accomplish something?! But now that I know this, that will make an EXCELLENT addition to the story. I also realized that Gods can grant ANYONE they so pleased immortality, but that doesn't mean Naruto will have it immediately. Like Hercules, his cousin, he must first prove himself to his father to gain such a feat.

Side note: It's a shame that 2 great warriors, Achilles and Hercules, died such unworthy deaths. Achilles died from a fucking FOOT injury! COME ON! He was literally INVINCIBLE in combat! He had armored skin, though he sure as hell didn't need it since he NEVER received a hit in combat. And the great Hercules, slayer of the Hundred headed Hydra and the Nemean Lion, conqueror of Cerberus, the guy that threatened to shoot HELIOS, God of the Sun off of his chariot for shining to much sun rays on him in the desert (picture it: "Damn it's hot out here! Fucking Helios! I'll show him!" I kid you not, I laughed my ass off when I read that!), died from tearing off his own skin because of a jealous wife who believed the words of a dying centaur, whom Hercules KILLED, because he said his blood would remind Hercules of his love for her should he began to stray. All she had to do was pour it on his clothing and he'd love her again. Turns out he was lying (Shocker!) and the shirt he wore began to feel like fire. In agony he began tearing off his shirt unknowingly tearing off his skin with it, and died. He was granted passage to Olympus and was bestowed immortality by Zeus. Did I not mention Hera hated Hercules? She also hated Hephestus, threw him off Olympus when he was born (by the way she gave birth to him) because of his appearance, she hated Dionysus, God of Wine, I don't know for sure, but she killed quite a bit of Zeus's children and lovers out of, you guessed it, jealousy.

So now that I know more about the Gods, let's just say Naruto and Selket will have a hard time from Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, and Demeter.

One more thing, in a fight between Hercules and Achilles, who would win? I believe Achilles would win, BUT here me out! Hercules did have super strength, but Achilles had invulnerable skin (except of course in his ankle). Yes, the odds still dip in Hercules favor, BUT Achilles was a smart warrior too, unlike Hercules who didn't really need brains. He was also a great fighter with the sword and hand-to-hand combat, Hercules just used his brute strength. Achilles would find a way to counter his strength, or perhaps use his anger against him (and trust me Hercules had a REALLY bad temper! So bad in fact, that when he partnered with the Argonauts for a brief while, even they were wary of his behavior, scared he wouldn't recognize friend or foe) to achieve his victory. Now I know some of you are saying "so what? He's Hercules! He'd smash Achilles!" but as history shows time and time and time again, strength is certainly not everything. If you think about it, it's almost a balanced fight. Power vs Defense; Offensive vs Defensive. Besides, the only reason Hercules is so widely known is because of Disney.

* * *

><p>'<em>Today sucked ass…' <em>thought a tired Tsume as she walked into her compound. The council meeting was in an uproar over the death of Naruto Uzumaki, whose body was brought back by a tearful Kakashi. Any thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha vanished in an instant when news spread like wild fire. An emergency council meeting was called to discuss the situation. It was widely argued for 13 years what would happen when the boy died. The civilian council proposed a simply "The Demon will die with the body it possess." Stupid fools. The Shinobi side, who had experience in war, death situations, and seals, were natural more cautious of the subject. They proposed multiple scenarios that ranged from the civilians suggestion, to the demon possessing the now died body, to the worse conclusion; the demon becoming truly free and finishing the job of destroying Konoha. The surprising outcome, apparently, was the best outcome, something ninjas never expect in serious situations. It appeared the demon died with the boy which is a good thing, for now at least. The village of Konoha is now without a trump card and is still recovering from the attack made by the Sound and Sand. They had to make sure knowledge of the death of the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox did not escape Konoha walls or the results could be disastrous. They were now open target for attack, especially by Kumo who has TWO Jinchuuriki. Should war erupt, they weren't sure they could win, even with 2 Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, and their various clans with powerful bloodlines. And if they did win? It likely wouldn't matter. Their numbers would be lowered, security weakened, and open for attack from ANOTHER village, most likely Iwa. They would surely not survive. And the foolish civilians have the _nerve, _the _audacity, _to celebrate his death? Idiots, Konoha has most likely died with the very person they despised. The future does not bode well for Konoha at all.

Danzo, the War Hawk, not liking the situation Konoha has been put in at all, has decided to come clean and admit ROOT was still in operation. He may be a cunning, ruthless, cold deceiving man, but his loyalty to Konoha is unquestioned. The situation was so desperate that Tsunade actually listened to his suggestions on what to do. He had actually come up with some good ideas from a military standpoint. He proposed to completely throw away with the old academy teachings, saying the standards were so low it was miracle, a truly divine miracle that Konoha was still seen as the strongest of the 5 great nations. The civilians opposed the notion, saying the standards are just fine the way they are. Danzo then supposed the disbandment of the Civilian council, something that has been around since the 1st hokage's time. He reasoned that while they have their moments, they were useless in ways of strategy and military, having never had their endangered on a constant basis. They were mere baggage whose moral sense will bring the downfall of Konoha. It is because of them that ever since the great Shinobi war ended genin casualties has risen to an unacceptable amount. The genin would freeze up in an unexpected ambush, and if they didn't die from that they would die from having to kill someone. Shock in the middle of battle was highly dangerous and you would be left wide open for attack. When they graduated the academy they were still children who depended on their sensei. Such dependence is looked down upon, as the competence of the sensei to teach what they needed to know is unknown. Prime example is Kakashi Hatake, who was actually there at the meeting by request of Jiraya. Needless to say, he didn't like being called out.

" _We send out genin, expecting them to learn from the sensei. Such dependence is unacceptable. If the sensei is incompetent then they cannot be expected to prove useful. Let us take Kakashi Hatake for example." Said Danzo. The room went deathly quiet. All eyes turned to Kakashi, who had a questioning look in his eye. A thought went through everyone's head and that thought was seen on Jiraya's face. 'Awwww shit…' was the unsaid statement. "You are… _were_… the jonin sensei of Team 7, were you not?"_

"_Yes." Replied Kakahsi, who narrowed his eye at the man. Kakashi had a feeling he knew where this was going._

"_Then you can say you knew them well, am I right? You knew what they did in their off time, you could easily read them like a book, and you knew all they knew as far as techniques and jutsu were concerned. Now I will not ask what you taught them, as that is up to the shinobi to divulge such information to anyone they so choose not the sensei, but I will ask how well did they get along? I know of the Uchiha's former rivalry with Uzumaki, that is expected, but I want to know what were your thoughts on the matter? In your opinion were they in a friendly rivalry or a rivalry laced with hatred?"_

"_From my perspective they were in a friendly rivalry. While they didn't like each other they could cooperate when they needed to." Kakashi was close to using the Wave mission as an example, but he choose not to. He didn't know what Danzo was playing at so giving out information more than necessary was not a good idea._

"_Is that so? I also know of the friendly term Uzumaki and Haruno were on. He had a crush her, but she wasn't interested. When he would pasture her multiple occasions she would lash out at him both verbally and physically. How did you handle that, Kakashi?"_

"_I didn't think much of it. They were kids, Naruto didn't seem to mind."_

"_So it can be said that even on a team of his peers Uzumaki was subjected to harsh treatment, if only a minuscule level. Tell me, over the time did your team building exercises have any effect on their behavior at all?" _

"_Not the desirable outcome." _

"_And what would the desirable outcome have been?_

"_Less arguing, more helping each other, typical team behavior." Answered Kakashi. Danzo smiled. That unnerved Kakashi. Danzo looked like a predator going in for the kill. _

"_Well in that regard you have obviously failed. Tell me, what have you taught your students since Team 7 was formed?" said Danzo with a knowing smile. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in anger at the war hawk. The only thing Kakashi hated more than himself for failing Obito and Minato was failing his students; and Danzo was using that against him. _

"…_I… I have thought them tree climbing-"_

"_Tree climbing? But aren't you Kakashi Hatake, the man who know over a thousand Jutsu? Surely you have taught them something of use besides tree climbing." Rationally Kakashi would have kept quiet at this point, but slightly paniced Kakashi said something that was clearly a mistake at this point._

"_I knew my students. They first had to work out there teamwork before they learn potentially dangerous techniques. They were still a newly formed genin team and-"_

"_And you allowed a newly formed genin team to continue a C-ranked mission that could have potentially risen to a b-rank mission. It did in fact escalate to an A-rank mission. You did not even send in a call for reinforcements when you encountered Zabuza, member of the 7 swordsmen and A-ranked missing-nin. Care to explain your actions?"_

"_I myself an S-ranked ninja. I knew I could handle the situation myself."_

"_True, true we all know that. You are one of our best ninja, no doubt you could handle someone like Zabuza, but you were thinking as an ANBU captain, not a Jonin sensei. Did you not think about the live of your students? I know that the mission _always _comes first, but when you have the chance lives should be preserved for later use as ninja are limited. And with your little saying 'Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' you should have taken every precaution necessary to ensure their survival."_

"_In the end we completed the mission-"_

"_But not after Sasuke Uchiha 'died' and Naruto Uzumaki lost control. Should that apprentice of Zabuza have had the hardened heart of a shinobi Sasuke Uchiha would surely have died. The Kyuubi could have used that opportunity to break free and we all could have been dead."_

"_The mission was completed without causalities and everything turned out alright."_

"_Ahhhhh…everything turned out alright… Everyone's answer for when a situation that could have turned out very badly ends in a favorable result. Furthermore even though you knew of your students combat capabilities you nominated them for the Chunin Exams, knowing how dangerous it is and the high chance of death for unequipped nominees. Take your student Sakura Haruno for example. We can all say that her performance was horrible in the primaries, so horrible in fact that it could be said she was an embarrassment to the village. Even more shamefully so was her opponent. She, an heiress, arguing like a lovestruck school girl over a boy during a match that multiple shinobi witness. The only kunoichi that brought an image of seriousness is the Tenten girl, student of Maito Gai. The Hyuuga heiress was so weak and pathetic her death wouldn't have been much consequence." A slam of a fist was heard on the table._

"_I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND ALLOW YOU TO INSULT MY DAUGHTER! Choose your next words carefully, Danzo!" spoke an enraged Inochi._

" _I will have to agree with Inochi." Stated Hiashi. "My daughter may be a weak disappointment, but she is still MY daughter. I do not appreciate anyone saying such things about her." Voice Hiashi. Danzo merely chuckled at their reactions._

"_Are you both so angered because of what I say is true? All three rookie kunoichi were embarrassments to Konoha! This is exactly what I mean. We send the children still weak to their sensei expecting them to get better, when the sensei's themselves are in fact incompetent in the ways of proper instruction. We must increase their knowledge and training academics in the academy and stop shielding them from the real world until they have to face it. Our standards are embarrassing to look at. We must strengthen our standards at the ninja academy and teach how to perform like __real __shinobi."_

"_And how do you suggest we do that, Danzo?" said Tsunade. "I hope you aren't suggesting replacing their academy training with ROOT training."_

"_Of course not. I am not so demented as to break our children's minds in such a way. My suggestions are much more reasonable."_

Danzo suggested quite a bit of things, but the main two were stuck in Tsume's head. He said the children should get their first kill while in the academy in order to graduate. Of course the subjects have to be on death row. He also suggested teaching the females seduction techniques for information gathering and having there hymen broken upon graduation. As a mother, she could not condone either. But years of being a kunoichi made her consider. Rape was a high possibility for a kunoichi, either for information purposes or to simply satisfy their captors urges. But Tsume encouraged women to lose their virginities to the ones they loved. She also considered the fact that they were much too young to even think sex. Danzo however proposed extending the graduation age to 16, saying both their minds and bodies would be more mature to handle the requirements of being a ninja. That calmed her a little, but she still didn't condone it. The arguments were still underway, as this wasn't something that could be settled in a few days' time. But she had a feeling that Danzo will get his way, with how desperate a situation Konoha was in right now. Rather she liked it are not, Konoha needed Danzo right now, not as Hokage of course, but his military thinking would prove a big help to their survival. And he was right on one thing, Konoha's graduation standards were shit. She could admit that it sickened her to watch those two girls who dare call themselves kunoich of this village fight each other in the Chunin Exams. Something had to done.

"Tsume." Said a voice behind her. Tsume's reflexes were quick and deadly. She spun around, Kunai drawn, and froze in mid-slash. She was overwhelmed by the power this woman radiated. She did not release any killing intent, she didn't need to. Tsume felt like an ant in her presence. She fought with all her power to resist the urge to bow before this woman of great power. Oddly however, she did not fear the woman who could crush her under her foot. She felt enlightened just being in the near this woman. She couldn't even speak. Her defining features was the golden bow on her back, her dark skin, and her fierce golden eyes that pierced her very soul. She was extremely beautiful as well.

"Do not be frightened of me, Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan. I, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, have chosen your daughter, Hana Inuzuka, to be my champion. She shows great care with her companions and treats animals with respect, as most of your clan does. Your clan is strong in the preservation of nature's natural beauty and that interest me. I wish to build a covenant with your clan with your daughter being my voice, but only with your permission, Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan."

Tsume was shell-shocked. She was in the presence of a Goddess? A real live Goddess? She knew she should have been skeptical, but deep down inside she knew it was true. " I want to say yes, but I wish to know more about you. Who are you? Are there others? Why here, why now?" The fact that Tsume was asking these questions was mind boggling. These were the first questions to appear in her head in front of a divine being. Artemis smiled at the mortal's natural curiosity.

"All in due time, my child. But first you must call upon your daughter. We have much to discuss. Much indeed."

Several months have passed sense the encounter of Naruto and Selket in the forest. Selket has been trying and succeeding in learning telekinesis from Kenshi. He was actually surprised. He said not even he was doing this well when he was learning under his friend, Ermac. He said maybe it had something to do with their mind-sets when they started off.

Kenshi was an arrogant and cocky man before he was blind. He would go from village to village, country to country and challenge all in a test of swordsmanship to the death. Needless to say he survived them all and brutally killed his opponents. As he traveled from land to land, he encountered an old man who said he sensed great power in Kenshi. He claimed he knew of Kenshi and he could help him found his ancestor's sword, a weapon of great power. The very souls of his ancestors were imbedded into it. Kenshi eagerly agreed to accompany the man to the tomb the sword was located. When they arrived however, the entrance was sealed and only someone of heritage could open it; and Kenshi was that person. When the entranced was opened Kenshi was overwhelmed by the souls of the dead and permanently blinded. The old man was a vile sorcerer who absorbed the souls of fallen warriors to sustain his youth. The sword called upon Kenshi and with its help Kenshi was guided out of the tomb. The sword was from a long line of fighters Kenshi was descended from. For the next 10 years Kenshi retrained his senses in order to find the man who fed off of the souls of his ancestors.

He came across a man named Ermac on his quest for the sorcerer. Ermac was a servant of Melinoe, daughter of Hades, and she used him to terrorize the mortals, unbeknownst to her father. Ermac was a being compromised of the souls of fallen warriors. He was a fierce fighter and devoted servant, if only because of Melinoe's mind control over him. Being made of countless souls, Ermac would always refer to himself as "we". During his journey on Earth, he came across Kenshi and challenged him to a fight. Kenshi accepted and defeated the man. He freed Ermac from Melinoe's control and Ermac in turn taught him telekinesis. Kenshi has yet to find the old man, whose name he learned from Ermac, Shang Tsung.

Naruto himself has been training to better use his Claws of Hades. He has yet to absorb anyone's soul or kill for that matter. He has also been practicing with his newfound super strength acquired from the Titan, Atlas, and he found he could make Earthquakes if he wanted to, though not on a large magnitude, but enough to be appropriately used for combat. He could now summon minions to his aid, only a weak ones though: four undead soldiers or four archers to strike from a distance. He had actually begun to see the snakes (he calls them that in his head) as family… maybe except for that bitch Selket, pardon his French… what the hell is French? Anyway, she is a pranking master: she is sneaky, devious, and is amoral when it comes to pranks. One time she tricked him into walking in on Medusa while she was bathing. The results were good, bad, maybe both. It depends on how you look at it. He got a healthy dose of dripping wet, stock necked, slim luscious, lovely breast. Naruto had his first boner that day. After viewing the body of a model, he was turned to stone by her gaze. Literally. He was released a week later and was then used as training from Kenshi in order to get his daughter to perfect her telekinesis. Since she was still inexperienced and a beginner, Naruto was in pain for a while with bruises and a few broken bones. Was the view of Sexy Medusa worth it? Innocent Naruto who never thought of such things would say "Hell No!" To normal men? Fuck yeah…

He began thinking to himself over the months. Did he really want to go to Camp Half-Blood? He has ninja training, though no chakra. He has increased strength and can summon minions. He even has the Claws of Hades. What the hell does he need protection from that would require hiding like a bitch at a camp for half-breeds? Nothing that's what!

In the Universe somewhere…

-Murphy's Law Agency-

"Paging mister Murphy. Paging Mister Murphy. You are needed in Universe 4-7."

"Ok, I'm on it. Time to lay down the law."

(A/N: Please, don't expect any epic fight scenes lasting 8 paragraphs long from me. If you're looking for one, I'm not the guy. I'm more of a story person than an action person when it comes to reading and writing.)

Naruto, who was currently in the forest at night was looking at a beautiful full moon, heard a deep and aggressive growl come from behind him. He figured it was the regular wolf that would be unfortunate to stumble upon him. He turned around and almost shit his pants. It was a wolf alright, a 7 foot man sized hairy scary looking beast. _'A werewolf? Oh come the fuck on!'_ Apparently he also picked up some language skills from the snakes. The wolf roared at Naruto as it charged, claws drawn ready to skewer his face. Naruto leaped out of the way and hit the dirt. He clenched his teeth together in anger while glaring at the beast. "What the hell is your problem?!" His only reply was a strike which he barely dodged. Naruto cursed while thinking he had the worst luck. He dies, finds out he's a demigod, is only able to reunite with his mother for a DAY, and is thrust right back into the living world to find so fucking camp that will most likely reject him since he is the son of Hades. Just fucking great…

Naruto summoned his claws and prepared himself. If this bitch, in the literal sense, wanted a fight it'll get one. The wolf roared and charged Naruto. He attacked with a swipe of his arm but Naruto grabbed it and with a 360 spin he swung him into a tree. The impact stunned the wolf but not for long. It roared loudly to the heavens, so loud it terrified Naruto and he froze up. Why the hell was he fighting a werewolf in the first place? The werewolf snarled at Naruto and leaped into the forest. Naruto had his guard up, listening for any movements whatsoever. He was tense and ready to attack at the slightest reflex. He heard a rustling from his right and quickly sent two kunai sailing in. He waited for a growl or anything to confirm a hit. Nothing.

SLASH!

"AHHH!" Naruto's back stung with pain. He fell to one knee and looked to see the wolf preparing to finish him from behind. The werewolf roared in pain as the claws of Hades erupted from the ground and imbedded themselves into its shoulders on both sides. It was lifted midair and struggled to free itself. After a while it growled and its form began to shift. Left in its place was a frightened man.

"Ple- please don't kill me! I'm sorry I didn't mean too! I couldn't control myself."

"What do you mean you couldn't control yourself? And I thought you guys stuck in packs to hunt. Where are your friends?" Naruto lowered the man to the ground but still kept the claws in place. Just because the man didn't seem dangerous doesn't mean he wasn't.

"I didn't want this shit! I was attacked by a monster about 2 months ago. He bit me but I got away. I thought I was alright, ya know? I thought maybe I was drinking too much and I hurt myself somehow and imagined all that. The next day I had this major headache and passed out. But… when I… when I woke up my…" the man began sobbing uncontrollably. "I KILLED MY FAMILY! I'M A MONSTER! I didn't mean too! I loved them! I wanted to deny, but there was blood… so much blood… so much blood on me… I freaked a ran into the forest. I've been isolating myself ever since, hoping to come across someone… something like me, but I never did. But maybe you know something? Please tell if you know anything about this. I don't want to die a monster!" He screamed at Naruto.

"I'm sorry man, I really am, but I can't help. I've never encountered a werewolf before, hell I never even knew they existed! The only reason I'm not surprised as much as I should be is because of the stuff I've seen. I know someone who could help, but you should probably put some clothes on first." Naruto released the hold on the man. He tried to ignore the fact that the man was necked, and he almost succeeded until the man jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! I'd do anything to release this curse, and maybe I could find a way to forgive myself."

"AHHHHH! RAPE! RAPE!"

"Oh shit!" the man let him go. "Sorry about that. Names Mitsurugi. I kinda don't wear clothes since they'll just tear to sheds if I change. It actually helps, ya know? The shame you would normally feel just slowly fades away."

"Oh, so that's why you're not even attempting to cover your junk even though you're talking to a 13 year old boy in the middle of a forest. Nice ta know."

Naruto and Mitsurugi walked to the house. Naruto was embarrassed at the looks he were given. Mitsurugi looked like a beast. His wild and untamed brown hair was unruly. His fully grown scruffy beard gave him a manly yet savage look. His scars matched his posture of walking which said powerful. Naruto guessed that's what happens when you live in a forest and you have to hunt for food. He walked with utter confidence and was not ashamed to show off his muscular body. This guy pretty much looked like a modern day cave man. People, mostly men, glared at the traveling pair as they walked through the streets. _'I probably should have went shopping first.' _The wild man was still bloody necked! And he seemed as though he didn't have a care in the world. " Can you at least act like you have some decency?!" whispered Naruto in a harsh tone.

"Hey! I don't see what's the probably. We were all born necked, why not embrace our natural appearance?" he replied.

"Because in society, where we are _civilized, _people actually have respect for others." Mitsurugi just rolled his eyes in response, much to the annoyance of Naruto. When they arrived at the home of the Snakes, they were greeted by Kenshi.

"There you are Naruto, we were a little worried. And what is that awful smell?"

"That would be me, sir."

"And who are you? You smell horrible and of blood, no offence."

"None taken. I'm Mitsurugi and I was hoping you could help me with a problem of mine. Naruto said you could."

"Well I sense no hostility from you, so I suppose you could come in. Medusa! We have a guest!" Kenshi gestured them into the house. They went into the living room and saw Medusa.

"Hello my name is AHHHHHHHHH! HE'S NECKED! Naruto you're injuried! Explain!" She looked at Kenshi who somehow sensed it and glared. He shrugged and said,

"I didn't know."

After clearing things up with the family, treating Naruto's and Mitsurugi's wounds, and getting something to cover up Mitsurugi Medusa began to explain all she knew about werewolves. "I've encountered quite a bit of them, and made those foolish enough to attack him fine works of art. I don't know a lot about them, but I'll tell you what I do know. Werewolves often hunt in packs, makes for an easier kill. While commonly referred to as werewolves, they also go by another name: Lycans. I have met some that can actually control their beast form at will, instead of relying on the moon to transform. They are not as wild and untamed as you would expect. In fact they have communities of werewolves who live among humans and openly mingle with them, though they keep their identities a secret, you know how humans are. I don't know if they can have werewolf offspring with humans, genetics and all, but you've proven that bites really do pass on the ability to transform, so there is a high possibility that your children will have the… curse, as you put it. Their weakness is silver, so be carefully around that. That's all I know about them. I hope it helps." Mitsurugi nodded his head.

"Yes, it did. I might just be able to find them now that I know they love amongst humans. I wonder… am I still human? I have the appearance but so does vampires but they aren't human at all."

"Did you say vampires?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, I was surprised myself when I encountered one. Fuckin' bitch attacked me out of nowhere. She was really strong and fast. Thankfully she was dumb enough to attack me in my home turf, the forest. I transformed and after a long scuffle I got her to the ground and tore her throat out. Let me tell ya, not a pretty sight. I thought I had killed her when I did that, she was gagging and thrashing around. I didn't know the bitch was a vampire and could heal a fucking organ that was torn out. The fight resumes and it's going nowhere. I'm exhausted and she lost a lot of blood. All of a sudden _another _vampire comes to the party. It's the bitch's maker, according to him. So I do the logical thing and get the fuck out of there. Eventually I lose them, I think."

"And when was this?" asked Selket.

"2 days ago, actually." A knock was heard at the door. Mitsurugi sniffed the air and stiffened. "Aw… fuck…"

* * *

><p>AN: There's your update. Not a great one I think, but it's an update. It is vampires at the door? Who knows. What does Artemis want with Hana and why does she now take an interest? Who knows. When will my next update be? Next year. Just kidding. I've been reading the Iliad lately and that has got me inspired to write.


End file.
